RESEARCH OBJECTIVES: A. To describe and analyze public and private coverage of a category of ancillary health services and aids which have innovative features, i.e. low vision services. Sub-Objectives include: 1)describe provision, utilization and costs of such coverage; 2) estimate out-of-pocket costs by patients; 3) analyze relationships between types of coverage and characteristics of patients; 4) examine the mix of low vision services, sources of payment, and characteristics of patients according to characteristics of organizational providers, i.e, low vision clinics. B. To extend and refine a methodology suitable for analysis of coverage of a variety of categorical ancillary health services and aids. METHODS: A. Standardized survey approach (mail or interview as appropriate) to gather third-party payer data (N approximately 400) (TPP survey); B. standardized survey (mail) as follow-up to 1977 AFB Low Vision Clinic Survey (N approximately 200) to obtain cost and utilization data (LVC Survey); C. Site visits for interviews and observation to five (5) exemplary low vision clinics representing different organizational provider types; D. Possible use of secondary analysis of national data bases relevant to estimating the size and vision care utilization patterns of the population in need.